Wine Cooler
by Patzko
Summary: Novo capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel agora entendia perfeitamente como Quinn acabará grávida de alguém que não era seu namorado. Não era assim que ela iria terminar. Não. Era impossível que terminasse grávida. Mas agora, um pouquinho tonta de wine cooler, ela podia notar quanto era difícil se controlar. _In vino Veritas. _Estava certa que o vinho não fez ela trazer à tona alguma verdade que ela escondia. Mas tinha certeza que trouxera toda a falta de controle que era possível. Ai, se ela conseguisse ficar sóbria logo. Antes que alguma besteira acontecesse.

- Rach, relaxe. Você mesma disse que garotas querem sexo tanto quanto garotos. Eu me lembro bem disso. - Quinn não poderia parecer mais sedutora, mesmo usando um argumento tão cafajeste quanto Noah usaria.

- Quinn! Não!

- Por que?

- Eu tenho namorado. Você sabe disso.

- Meu bem, ele não vai ficar sabendo disso. - Quinn falou enquanto acariciava as pernas de Rachel – Eu prometo a você que vai ficar só entre nós duas.

- Sério? - Perguntou erguendo a mão para aceitar mais uma garrafa de wine cooler que a outra menina lhe oferecia.

- Sério. Afinal por que você me chamou aqui.

- Eu queria conversar com alguém...

- E por isso você me pediu para trazer wine cooler? Rach – com as mãos agora entre as coxas dela. - Eu lembro exatamente de ter contado para você como Puck conseguiu me convencer a transar com ela naquele dia. Você acha mesmo que eu não entendi o que você queria?

- Quinn. Você é minha amiga. Eu só queria... alguém para me ajudar a me divertir um pouco e esquecer... - ela não pode terminar o que dizia. Mas uma vez estava sendo beijada. Quinn já estava por cima dela. Ficava cada vez mais difícil dizer não. Mesmo que não estivesse levemente bêbada.

- Sei... e por que você está vestida assim? - Rachel usava shorts curtíssimo e uma regata. Não era muito diferente dos que ela havia vestido quando eles fizeram _The Funk_ performance. - você não está vestindo um sutiã. Será que você esta vestindo uma calcinha? - falou movendo a mão para dentro dos shorts de Rachel, que rapidamente segurou a mão da amiga.

- Meu deus! Você parece um polvo! Quantas mãos você tem afinal de contas? - o bastante para estar em todo lugar em seu corpo. Enquanto impedia que avançasse a mão no seu sexo, uma mão corria para seus seios. Assim por diante. Sexo, bunda e seios. Coxa, sexo e bunda. Pescoço, seios e sexo. Essa menina é o demônio!

- Pare de dizer não. Eu sei que você quer. E eu prometo que vai ser gostoso. - Disse isso com um sorriso tão safado e logo voltou a beijar e a tocar todo os lugares. Puxando a alça da blusa de Rachel para o lado assim tendo melhor acesso aos mamilos já rígidos da menina.

- Promete? - nem pensou mais em impedir a boca que estava beijando o seu mamilo. Quinn nem se abalou em responder. Apenas sugou com mais força e mordiscou. - Droga!

- Diga outra vez, por favor.- Rachel implorou.

- Você é linda. Linda. - Rachel nem percebeu como a menina olhava para ela. Era pura adoração.

- Para minha cama! - Não era o suficiente perder a virgindade para alguém que não fosse seu namorado. Ela não iria fazer isso no sofá.

- Humhm... Quinn obedeceu. Ela não acreditava que toda aquela conversa mole iria levá-la onde ela mais queria: à cama de Rachel Berry.

A maior trajetória da vida de Quinn. - Será que ela desistiria antes de chegar ao quarto?. Para Rachel nunca foi tão difícil subir as escadas. Cada degrau era um trabalho. Agora que havia dado livre acesso ao seu corpo era possível que ela perdesse a virgindade nas escadas antes de chegar ao quarto.

Finalmente ela conseguiu fazer Quinn se mover até a cama dela. Deitado-se de costas na cama imediatamente. Nem esperou pela outra menina tirar sua roupa. Num movimento rápido tirou a camiseta, enquanto sentiu seus shorts sendo arrancados. Alguém estava definitivamente impaciência. Era a primeira vez que ficava completamente nua para alguém. Quase sua insegurança a fez retroceder. A mesma insegurança que a fez ligar para a amiga pedindo que trouxesse bebidas. Não deu tempo. Quinn deitou sobre ela ainda vestida.

- Tira a roupa. - Era a segunda vez que Rachel ordenava alguma coisa naquela tarde.

- Só mais um pouco... - Ou Quinn tirava a roupa agora ou só no segundo round. Ela nem acreditava que estava pensado no segundo round...

- Agora. - com isso o uniforme da Cheerios se ficou espalhado no chão ao lado da cama.

- Rach, meu bem, abra as pernas. - dessa vez muito gentil. Não estava ordenado, apenas pedindo. A morena consentiu com prazer.

Quinn não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade o que a levara até ali foi a cara de pau mesmo. Nunca havia deitado com uma menina. E tudo que sabia era das indiscrições de Brittany. Que falava das transas dela com Santana sem a menor vergonha. Tocar, beijar ou chupar. O que iria fazer primeiro? Talvez fosse a única vez na vida dela que teria essa chance.

- Devagar... - pediu.- Logo - ela não precisa acrescentar. Quinn não iria cuidar disso.

- Ok. Confie em mim. – beijou a testa da menina, depois a bochecha e os lábios.

Tentou lembrar cada como B tinha dito como gostava que S fizesse. Primeiro acariciou o sexo de Rachel que gemeu um pouquinho. Seguiu tocando com as pontas do dedos. Decima a baixo. Debaixo para cima. Parou no clitóris. Lá ficou um tempo. Esfregando. Como fazia nela mesma. Sentiu o corpo da outra menina responder. A respiração mais forte, o jeito que ela jogava o quadril para frente tentando ter mais contato... Ela mesma gemeu com os sons e os movimento de Rachel. Pressionava suas coxas uma contra outra para acalmar o próprio desejo.

- Tão gostoso... - ela não acreditava. Rachel começaria a falar sacanagem?

- O que, meu bem? Diga pra mim o que é tão gostoso. - Quinn encorajou a menina.

- Você na minha boce... - droga. Não era possível. Berry não poderia parecer mais gostosa.

- Você é tão gostosa. É gostoso estar na sua boceta, Rach. Nem posso esperar pra por minha boca nela. - Agora sim perecia tudo absurdo. Nem ela podia acreditar no que saia da própria boca. Quando ela ficou safada assim?

- Ptuz! Eu quero gozar na sua boca. Põe sua boca logo.

Quinn sugou com mais força o mamilo enquanto esfregava os clitóris de morena com um virgo fora do comum. De repente parou. Rachel se preparou para reclamar e suplicar para que ela voltasse ao que estava fazendo. Mas ao sentir para onde a boca de Quinn se dirigia, parou o que ia fazer. Apenas deixava seu corpo reagir aos toques e beijos. Quando começaram os beijos em seu monte de Vênus e sua coxa ela não aguentou. Ela mesmo iria fazer isso já que a loira se recusava, e continuava brincando com ela. Tentou tocar entre as pernas. Sentiu sua mão sendo segurada.

- Não. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência.- Ouviu a outra falar sério, com uma expressão no rosto que ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Logo. Eu... por favor.

- Linda, não precisa pedir novamente.

Com isso Quinn beijou o sexo de Rachel, depois se deixou perder algum tempo lambendo e beijando a entrada, logo em seguida colocou a ponto dos dois dedos e forçou um pouco. Não foi difícil entrar. A menina estava tão molhada que seus dedos escorregaram com facilidade quase por inteiro. O restante entrou com um pouquinho de dificuldade. Ela não sabia se era pelo fato de Rachel ser virgem ou se ela estava um pouco tensa. Mas ela parecia relaxa. Tentou um terceiro dedo, mas a morena fez um som de desaprovação. Parou por ali. Deixou a menina se acostumar e impor o próprio passo. Enquanto isso ficava olhando maravilhada como ela mexia. Era a coisa mais sexy do universo. Era o bastante. Não aguentou. Pôs a boca no sexo dela uma vez mais. Dessa vez não iria para até fazê-la gozar. Chupou e lambeu. As vezes ficava difícil manter o ritmo, mas não desistiu. Não estava apenas dando prazer, estava sentindo também. Começou a imitar uma tesoura com os dedos dentro de Rachel, levemente. Foi o suficiente para a outra menina grunhir de prazer. Respirando profundamente e falando coisas tão eróticas, que ela jamais poderia sonhar em ouvir. Quando as mão de Rachel afundaram em seus cabelos, ela sabia que estava próximo de receber o que queria. Sentiu as coxas de Rachel apertando sua cabeça e seu sexo ficar cada vez mais molhado. A morena erguia o quadril como se se oferecesse a ela. Ela aceitou e engoliu. Rachel caiu na cama desacordada. Assim ficou por alguns minutos.

Enquanto Rachel cochilava, Quinn dava prazer a ela mesma. Se sentia uma pervertida: se masturbar enquanto olhando uma menina dormir. Que bobagem a menina estava nua, adormecida por que havia acabado de gozar. Ela tinha feito isso para ela. Continuou se masturbando olhando e beijando o corpo de Rachel. Que apenas suspirava em seu cochilo. De repente Quinn, sentiu uma mão segurando a sua. Seu olhos saíram dos maravilhosos peitos de Rachel Berry e pararam em seu lindo rosto. Ela não teve tempo de entender. Sentiu a morena empurrando-a de costas contra a cama. Como uma figura tão frágil poderia ser ter tanta força? De repente uma boca faminta encontrou seu clitóris e não parou até que ela afundasse na cama, satisfeita. A última coisa que sentiu foi um corpo delicado deita ao lado dela a puxando para um abraço. Depois Rachel virou de costa para ela. O que primeiro ela sentiu como se fosse rejeição.

- Quinn?

- Humm – Nem conseguia formular uma frase.

- Você não quer me abraçar? - ouviu a voz magoada da outra menina.

- Claro que eu quero. Que ideia. Você quer dormir um pouco? - perguntou enquanto abraçava a menina por trás e alisava seu cabelo.

- Sim. Você vai ficar aqui comigo? - sentiu a outra menina se aconchegar nela.

- Meu amor, eu não vou a lugar algum sem você. - notou que a garota adormeceu logo em seguida.

Ela sabia que haveria um conversa depois disso. Afinal o que aconteceu era completamente diferente do que aconteceu entre ela e Puck. Pelo menos era isso que ela sentia. Seja lá o que acontecesse, ela teria que estar pronta para isso.

Quinn não ficou muito tempo sozinha com seus pensamentos notou que a menina começava a acordar. Rachel ainda sorriu para ela por um instante, de repente se levantou abruptamente.

- Oh não... - sussurrou

- Rach, calma. Está tudo bem.

- Tudo bem? Quinn... - nem precisou dizer o resto. - Eu sou uma puta...

- Não, não é. - falou trazendo Rachel para um abraço que nem mesmo esperava a menina aceitar.

- Eu nem transei com meu namorado ainda... eu não podia ter feito isso de qualquer forma.

- Foi o momento. Nós fizemos isso no calor do momento.

- Nós poderíamos ter parado muito antes das coisas esquentarem.

- Rach...

- Eu sou uma puta.

- Não é.

- Mas o jeito que eu agi...

- Você foi linda.

- Você está dizendo isso por dizer.

- Não. Não estou. Eu gosto de você.

- Acho melhor você ir...

- Não. Venha aqui. Durma mais um pouco. Você está cansada.

Rachel concordou em dormir um pouco. Enquanto isso Quinn tomou a liberdade de fazer um lanche para a menina. Procurou anagenésicos e pois na mesinha de cabeceira junto a um copo d'água. Desceu as escadas e limpou toda a bagunça que deixaram na sala. Não queria que Rachel tivesse que pensar ainda mais nisso quando visse as garrafas de wine cooler e as almofadas pelo chão. Voltou ao quarto com o lanche que havia preparado: algumas frutas cortadas, um torrada, geleia e suco de laranja. Colocou ao lado da cama junto aos comprimidos e o copo d'água. Resolveu abrir as cortinas. Era finalzinho de tarde e a claridade já não machucaria os olhos da menina quando ela acordasse. Um pouco de claridade faria bem.

Estava determinada em ao menos minimizar o estrago que tinha feito. A última coisa que precisava agora é que a outra menina se sentisse um lixo. Se sentisse usada. - Droga! Onde eu estava na cabeça quando resolvi fazer isso?

- Rachel, baby, acorde.

- Oi...

- Vê? Eu preparei um lanche para você. Mas primeiro você precisa tomar isso.

- O que é?

- Paracetamol. Você está com dor de cabeça? - Rachel apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. - Tome. - Entregou o comprimido junto com o copo d'água.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? - Novamente ela só concordou com a cabeça. Você está com fome não está. - Novamente o mesmo movimento. - você vai falar alguma coisa, ou só balançar a cabeça?

- Eu vou falar... - dessa vez ela sorriu. Um bom começo. Quinn também sorriu ao ver o sorriso da garota.

Elas comeram o lanche que Quinn havia feito. Rachel não falava muito, mas parecia um pouco menos decepcionada. Depois de um tempo sorria, devolvia alguns dos afagos que a amiga fazia a ela. Quinn cheira o cabelo de Rachel, beija-lhe o topo da cabeça, segurava a sua mão e não conseguia para de olhar para a morena. E tudo que ela dizia, Quinn mostrava um sorriso seguido de algum carinho. Não apenas por que queria consertar o erro irreparável de ter feito a menina ceder, mas ao fato de realmente achar tudo que a morena fazia lindo. Algum momento a realidade iria bater novamente, mas agora ela conseguia dar a Rachel o momento de cumplicidade que ela sempre esperou que haveria depois que fizesse sexo com Finn. Enquanto falava qualquer bobagem para manter a outra menina distraída percebia que não queria ir embora e deixá-la sozinha. Por saber que iria sentir saudades, e por ter medo do que ela sentiria assim que Quinn fosse embora. - O que está passando pela cabeça dela?

- Quinn?

- Sim?

- O que você acha de mim? - perguntou sabendo que não estava preparada para qualquer resposta.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe. Você acha que eu não...

- Rachel eu sei que você sente que fez algo de errado. Sim, nós fizemos algo errado. Você não estava sozinha.

- Você se arrepende?

- Sim e não. Sim por ter feito você trair seu namorado. Não por sentir atração por você. Isso é apenas natural.

- Então você não tem nojo de mim?

- De onde você tirou isso? Nunca. Você é... nem sei explicar. Você não deveria ter ficado insegura para início de conversa. Por nenhum motivo...

- Você gosta de mim?

- Claro! - Quinn falou indignada. Claro que ela gostava.

- Você me ama?

- Sim. - respondeu com mais ternura que Rachel espera ouvir.

Não era que Rachel estivesse esperando agora um príncipe encantado. Ela só esperava ter o mínimo de controle sobre a própria vida. Isso ter acontecido dessa maneira não foi exatamente o fim de um sonho de menina. Não foi. Ela apenas queria que alguém que ela desejasse a desejasse da mesma forma e com a mesma intensidade. E, sobre tudo, a respeitasse. Ela nunca se sentiu muito atraente. Muitas vezes ela se sentiu feia. Ela queria que tivesse sido com Finn. Ou ao menos que ela não estivesse namorando com ele agora. Ela não deixar de notar o quanto Quinn se esforçou para que ela gostasse, mesmo tendo ela mesma motivos bem egoístas para isso. Mas agora ela estava aqui, tentando fazer tudo melhor. Seria perfeito se não fosse as circunstâncias. Rachel a encarou, levantou a mão para lhe acariciar o rosto e deixou um beijo no rosto da menina. Sorriu novamente. Talvez isso fizesse as coisas mais complicadas daqui para frente. Talvez fosse mais fácil sentir raiva dela. Mas agora era impossível. Por enquanto era melhor não pensar.


	2. Chapter 2

Como era de se esperar no dia seguinte já corria pelo corredores do McKinley High a notícia que Finn havia sido dispensado . Pobre rapaz. Rachel andava pelos corredores semmuito ânimo, mas não parecia triste, estava apenas pensativa.

Rache estava no ponto mais alto da arquibancada. Há dias vinha fugindo de Quinn. Havia feito todo o seu itinerário na cabeça. Não haveria de encontrá-la de forma alguma. Nada adiantava, estava sendo perseguida pela outra menina.

- Rach? - Ouviu Quinn chamando seu nome suavemente.

- O que você quer? - respondeu sem se preocupar se parecia dura ou não.

- Eu queria falar com você.

- Quinn...

Apenas escuta. Me deixa falar, depois você me diz o que você pensa.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. - ela definitivamente já estava exalta de evitar aquela conversa.

- Eu gosto de você. Eu gosto muito. Meu Deus, eu sei que foi errado... olha, me dê uma chance. Eu te adoro. Eu vou fazer valer apena.

- Eu não sei... Eu...

- Olha, eu respeito você. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Eu acho que sei pelo menos... Eu não penso nada de ruim de você, não. Eu não acho que você foi... você sabe... você não foi uma... - não continuou, estava embaraçada demais para falar isso – Você foi especial. Foi e é. Para mim. Por tudo. Não é só pegar você e deixar pra lá, entende? Eu não sou um playboyzinho... Eu sou uma garota como você. Nós temos isso... essa energia entre a gente. Eu nem sei explicar... Mas essa energia é... tipo assim... é tudo. Eu gosto de conversar com você. E você é tudo de bom. É inteligente... Sabe? É talentosa. Você sabe que você é demais? Você nem imagina o que foi ouvir você cantando "Don't Rain on My Parade". Foi... foi...incrível. Eu não quero nada mais que ser sua namorada. Por favor, seja minha namorada?

- Quinn, você não fala sério. Você está fazendo só...

- Não, não estou. Eu queria isso muito antes e você sabia disso. Eu estava... naquele dia... eu só queria a chance de estar com você. Era tudo ou nada. Mas não foi o bastante... Não era assim que queria você. Eu quero você como minha namorada. Eu quero o pacote completo. Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu deveria ter tentado fazer você ver. Agido da maneira certa. Por favor...

Rachel não respondeu.

- Eu nem sei o que é ter você de verdade. Eu sei que aquele dia foi só... sexo... foi só sexo. Quero muito mais. Eu não queria você estivesse fragilizada, insegura como naquele dia... Eu me aproveitei de sua insegurança. Essa coisa que há entre nós poderia ter sido resolvida com o tempo, né? Eu sei disso. Eu deveria ter esperado você... você iria acabar com ele antes, não é? Eu queria ser alguém que merece estar com você. Alguém que você pode se entregar de verdade. Sem medo. Eu sei que não estou mostrando que sou uma boa opção. Mas eu sinto esse aperto no peito. Eu juro. Você é tão especial. Você não está mais com ele, então poderíamos ao menos tentar.

- Quinn, nós já conversamos sobre isso antes, nada mudou só por que aquela tarde aconteceu. Eu não sei ao certo como eu me sinto agora. Eu não sei o que fazer. Mas você tem que saber que nada mudou. Você e eu... Isso não daria certo.

- Rachel, não era exatamente eu que estava encima do muro. Não fui eu que estava insegura, que não queria conversar. Nós tínhamos tudo aquilo. Aqueles flertes. O jeito que a gente se toca. Eu te falei, você disse que eu iria esquecer pois eu estava apenas confusa. Você sabia...

- Agora é culpa é minha, Quinn?

- Rach... Olha, não vamos esquecer isso. Não vamos por que assim não teremos como fazer as coisas darem certo. Mas nós podemos aprender, não é? Afinal, por que você não queria estar comigo antes? Nem agora que já dormimos juntas?

- Quinn, eu passei o suficiente com Finn. Eu sei o que é namorar alguém que não faz parte do seu nível de popularidade. Veja, eu nunca fui boa o bastante para ele. Ele acabou comigo uma vez por não ser popular o suficiente para estar com ele.

- Eu não sou Finn.

- Não, você não é. Você é Quinn, uma pessoa que passou um breve instante no mundo dos _geeks_, mas assim que pôde, foi reinstituída no topo da cadeia alimentar do colégio. Você não é Finn, você é mais que ele. Os corredores voltaram a se abrir como o mar vermelho novamente para você passar. O que você acha?

- Não importa como as pessoas agem comigo agora. Espera...

Com isso Quinn desceu as arquibancadas, foi se aproximou do campo, mas não chegou a caminhar de encontro as meninas que estava treinando. Dali mesmo chamou por Sue Silvester.

- Treinadora Silvester, eu estou fora! Eu não sou mais uma Cheerio!

Quinn voltava radiante para uma Rachel estarrecida. Não havia no mundo alguém que pudesse prever o que havia ocorrido. Pois, para quem havia se esforçado tanto para reconquistar tudo que o que tinha perdido os últimos meses , Quinn havia aberto mão daquilo como se não fosse nada. Com um facilidade espantosa. Espantosa para qualquer um, qualquer um que subestimasse Quinn. A menina provava que aos poucos quase qualquer um poderia mudar para melhor.

- Era isso que você queria? Eu posso usar swearters com figuras de animais se você quiser.

- Quinn, você não deveria ter feito isso. Eu não pedi e nunca quis que você fizesse. Depois não venha me culpar.

- Rachel, eu não vou te culpar. Eu não preciso das Cheerios para ganhar uma bolsa numa universidade. Eu tenho minhas notas. Eu sou uma boa aluna. Elas talvez precisem de mim, eu não preciso delas. Eu preciso de Glee, sem dúvidas. Me sinto bem lá. E eu preciso de você mais que tudo. Vamos começar aos poucos, ok? O que você sente por mim não vai mudar. Eu não vou fazer por onde você me esquecer assim tão fácil. Você não me aceita por que quer parar de sentir o que sente por mim, pois sinto muito, vai dar tudo errado. Estou avisando de antemão. Eu vou fazer tudo, tudo para você lembrar o quanto eu gosto de você. E como eu gosto. Você não vai ter a menor chance a não ser namorar comigo.

Ficaram lá sem falar nada. Nada por que Rachel tentava recolocar a cabeça em ordem depois do último acontecimento, enquanto Quinn apenas ficava ali, em pé, com uma expressão determinada.

- Quer saber? Cão que ladra não morde. - disse Quinn antes de deixar uma perplexa Rachel

A vida com garotas ex-hetessexuais, ex-celibatárias, ex-líderes de torcida não era fácil. Isso nossa pequena futura estrela sabia. De inferno em inferno, ela conheceu como Quinn poderia ser. Da criança cheia de frescura do jardim de infância, passando pela _Cheerleader from hell_ do primeiro ano do secundário até a amiga. Não exatamente amiga, pois os sentimentos nunca foram muito certos em relação ao status desse relacionamento nas últimas férias até o presente momento. Havia algo como bem-querer, como confiança, como desejo. Ela sabia que a menina havia vindo a ela por um motivo, mas nos primeiros meses não fazia ideia do que era. Foi quando Quinn falou que sentia algo diferente de amizade. Ela disse que ela deveria pensar melhor. Mas não deixou de querê-la por perto, não parou de chamá-la ou de tocá-la. Era complicado. E ela tinha seus próprio medos.

Mas se Rachel construía um muralha anti-Quinn para não enfrentar o que sentia, Quinn vinha fazendo exatamente o contrário. Vinha se deixando mais a vista. Dizia que seria totalmente gay se uma certa pessoa dissesse sim. Que só bastava um sim. Todos ficavam entusiasmados no ensaios de Glee, pensando que era uma brincadeira. Não era e Rachel sabia disso. O que aconteceria daqui para frente? Coisas impossíveis acontecem? Pelo visto sim. Eis que há o facebook para provar.

Quinn começou uma nova amizade com Sam e mais 3 pessoas.

Quinn mudou seu status de relacionamento: em um relacionamento enrolado

Além disso havia um post de um vídeo. Dizia _**"Para Rachel Berry. Sim, ela A Rachel Berry."**_ Não havia um data no vídeo, mas parecia ter sido gravado há muito tempo atrás. Talvez Quinn tivesse uns treze anos naquela gravação. Mostrava a menina tentado ajustar a câmera quando esta já estava ligada e depois se posicionado enfrente a ela.

_- Parece que todo mudo tem um segredo. Eu também tenho o meu. Eu sei que você se sente sozinha. Eu também. Pode não parecer, mas eu estou. Eu vejo você caminhando pelo corredor. Você está sempre sozinha. Eu gostaria de estar com você, mas não posso. Eu queria ser diferente, mas não tenho forças. Quem sabe um dia? As vezes eu também canto, como você, mas nunca tão bem como você._

A câmera baixa de repente, provavelmente é por que não estava fixada da maneira correta no suporte. Longo em seguida aparece algumas imagens confusas. É Quinn novamente, primeiro seus pés, depois imagens do quarto, tudo de ponta-cabeça. Por fim a menina volta ao seu lugar.

_- Eu queria cantar isso pra você._

_You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
and I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
can't take my eyes off of you _

Quinn começou um tanto sem jeito, mas realmente não era ruim. Já tinha uma bela voz, mas quase sem nenhuma técnica.

_Pardon the way that I stare,  
there's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
there are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel,  
please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true,  
can't take my eyes off of you _

Dessa vez já se notava a menina cada vez mais dentro da música. Sem dúvidas significava muito para ela o que ela cantava. Era repleta de emoção.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you_

Talvez fosse de se esperar que Quinn estivesse quase as lágrima nesse momento, mas ela estava visivelmente feliz. Feliz em poder dizer. Poder cantar o que sentia.

De repende surgi uma voz ao fundo.

_- Quinnie, baby, o jantar já está na mesa. Desça logo._

_- Ok, manhê. Já vou. - _falou se aproximando da câmera.

_- Rach, cupcake, não conta pra ninguém não, mas eu te adoro. Beijos – _desligada a câmera

Não poderia ser mais bobo que uma pessoa nos seus treze anos se declarando para uma câmera, mas era sabido que se naquele momento Quinn pudesse ter feito uma serenata na janela de Rachel ela teria feito. E agora ela estava fazendo. Três anos depois ela havia feito o _upload _de um vídeo seu cantando para Rachel Berry. Não era apenas um pequeno vexame, era um vexame épico. Perigava parar no site afterellen. Bem, de certo todo o McKinley High estaria vendo esse vídeo agora, amanhã estaria em toda a Lima.

Ciente de todo o estrago que o famigerado vídeo havia feito a sua reputação Quinn enfrentou os corredor McKinley High. Via as pessoa abrindo caminho para ela nos corredores, mas não já não er por que ela a Queen Bee, mas por que deveriam estar pensado que era um alienígena em corpo de cheerleader. Ex-cheerleader. Com a cabeça erguida e com a certeza que isso era só o começo ela seguiu para o locker de Rachel.

- Bom dia, flor do dia!

- Quinn!

- Calma. Você precisa de relaxar.

- Relaxar? As pessoas estão estranhas hoje. Você está estranha. Aliás, você é estranha. O que foi aquilo ontem?

- Vai dizer que você não gostou?

- Sim. Eu achei que foi um pouco além da conta.

- Sério. Pois eu acho que foi na conta. E você adorou.

- Você gostava de mim na Junior School também?

- Sim. Desculpa por tudo, mas era difícil antes.

- E agora?

- Agora eu já sei é que é sofrer. Sofri demais. Antes dava para suportar não poder dizer, mas agora é impossível. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para ser feliz. Você poder ser feliz comigo, juntas. O que você acha?

- Eu acho que você é deveras galanteadora, senhorita Fabray. Eu adoraria ser feliz junto a você.

E num outro lindo ato de romantismo açucarado, nossa heroína Quinn e sua amada Rachel selaram seu a promessa felicidade com um beijo. No final da semana o caso delas estava no afterellen: _Cheeleader desiste de seu lugar no squad por garota do clube do coral. _


End file.
